All Along
by Topaz18
Summary: Chell knew it, GLaDOS still cares for her. But will GLaDOS admit it? Or does she need a little song to help?


**A/N**

**I was just sitting on the bus, listening to music, when I suddenly imagined Chell singing the song. Then, with every song I listened to, I found a reason why Chell would sing it to GLaDOS or maybe the Moron. And then, Chell gets to put on a musical. Not a big one, but a musical with an actual story, and MANY parodies made by yours truly.**

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot nervously as the elevator slowly stuttered down the shaft. Would she kill me for coming back? Would she like my surprise? My stomach was suddenly a butterfly museum. Why did I think I could go through with this? I started jamming the elevator's up button, but it was too late.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center." The voice echoed through the elevator, filling my ears with every word. I started fiddling with the small speaker on my wrist.

"I thought I told you not to come back." Okay, GLaDOS definitely does not sound happy. I glanced around the elevator, looking for a way to escape. There was none. I was suddenly filled with dread. Why did I come back? "Why did you come back?" I looked up, startled.

Did she read my mind? I wouldn't be surprised if she invented something like that. No, it was probably just coincidence. The elevator was slowing down. No, no, no! I change my mind, Mr. Elevator, bring me back to the surface! The elevator stopped. At least that means elevators can't read minds.

The light above the door blinked. I guess I'll just have to go through with my plan. The door opened. Time to put on a musical. I pulled the microphone headset onto my head and plugged in the speaker. Okay, ready. Go.

I waltzed into GLaDOS's chamber and started singing.

"Well here we are again,  
>In this old battle chamber,<br>Remember when I tried to kill you twice?  
>But no I didn't laugh,<br>Because you murdered me too,  
>By bringing me to this place you call home,<p>

But I guess you wouldn't care now,  
>You erased your conscience,<br>But I guess that was a fake 'cause,  
>You sung me that opera song.<p>

I am a lot like you,  
>Technically I'm your daughter,<br>Don't look so shocked I did lots of research,  
>You are my only friend,<br>And I want to say something,  
>Dont believe me you can turn on your turret force,<p>

But I guess you wouldn't care now,  
>You erased your conscience,<br>But I guess that was a fake 'cause,  
>You cared 'bout me all along,<br>You cared 'bout me all along,  
>You cared 'bout me all along."<p>

I looked up to GLaDOS's shocked optic. And then I looked some more. Was something wrong? Robot optics are not good at showing emotions. "You have a voice?" She said after a long moment of silence. I just nodded. "You know you can talk to me." I shook my head, only singing.

"That was... interesting." I examined her optic, was that pride? Or malice? I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. GLaDOS looked down on me, like she was waiting for something. She lightly sighed.

"You are right, I never did delete Caroline, I couldn't." I nodded; I got my reasoning, time to go. I started walking, but then I froze as her voice filled my head. "Chell?"

The one word she said sent a warmth through me. She said my name. She said my real name, nicely, almost lovingly, not filled with hate. I slowly turned around, my face neutral and emotionless. I am so glad that I am good at concealing my emotions.

"Thank you." She said. Two words. Thank you. The way she said it made joy course through my veins. Those two words could change the world if used in the right way. Thank You. Without knowing what I was doing I ran at her.

At first she leaned away, but then she found I meant no harm. I threw my arms around her chassis awkwardly, but lovingly. She gasped, and then leaned slightly towards me, her only way of returning the hug.

Why was my face wet? I- oh. I quickly wiped my eyes and stepped back from GLaDOS. I glanced at her and then sprinted back toward the elevator. I punched the up button and curled up on the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees.

If I would've looked out the door, I would have seen an awe-struck robot. The same robot that threatened my life so many times, crying. Not really, but crying is crying, even without tears. Some people have their own way of crying, and for GLaDOS it was usually bringing pain to others, but this time GLaDOS was silently crying, wishing she could have real tears. Then the doors closed.

The elevator shot up and I wished it would go faster, before GLaDOS was restored from her temporary shock. The door whooshed open and I raced out. I glanced back at the shack for a last time and ran for the fields of wheat.

Faster, faster, faster! I used all of my adrenaline to try to escape from my embarrassment, who knew what GLaDOS would say.

GLaDOS and Caroline. Would Caroline have different feelings? Or are they really just one? I was too busy thinking to notice the robots chasing after me. I was too busy thinking to notice the root in front of my foot. I was too busy thinking to notice that the world was tilting, and my face was heading alarmingly fast toward the ground. I was barely able to register the pain before the world blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**If you couldn't tell, that was a parody of Want You Gone, if you didn't notice. Hopefully this story will have a future. I was thinking, what do you think would happen if you pressed that little button down there? The one that says review? Maybe, it could be the key to a magical world called the next chapter! Click it, and let's see.**


End file.
